


Prologue

by orphan_account



Series: Peter Pan Storybrooke AU [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Sam, Curse AU, F/M, Fluff, Henry makes a few appearances, High School, Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Father, Peter's curse name is Sam Greene, Ruby is best mom, Sam lives at Granny's, Sarah is filler, Storybrooke AU, Wendy is aged up to 15, Wendy's curse name is Gwen Smith, angsty teens, good girl Gwen, hormonal teens, mainly set during season 1, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once Upon A Time…There was an island dreamland filled with all the classic characters we know…Or think we know…One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen…Our World.This is how it happened…When the newly wed Peter and Wendy head off for their honeymoon in the Enchanted Forest, a certain Dark Curse pulls them apart and sends them to a strange land where they are strangers once again.But a chance encounter will cause old sparks to ignite once again, awakening a new (or old) side to them that they never knew they had.Against all odds, can these two star-crossed lovers find each other in this new world and maybe, just maybe, fall in love all over again...





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Prologue Part 2 coming soon!

_Once Upon A Time…_

_There was an island dreamland filled with all the classic characters we know…_

_Or think we know…_

_One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen…_

_Our World._

_This is how it happened…_

Lush green forests shimmered orange as the sun set across the vast plains of Neverland, casting a dreamy evening glow on everything and everyone cast under its rule.

 

But for one Peter Pan, the sunset was anything but a pleasant view.

 

For Peter and Peter alone saw that the sunset wasn’t a beautiful lamp to guide those in the dark.

 

The sun was a fireball, a flaming rock sent straight from hell to torment him.

 

Because as the golden orb sunk lower into sparkling violet waters, his Wendy-bird’s time grew shorter.

 

He cast a look behind him at the blinding silver moon, glaring at it as it tried to chase after the sun, determined to see the night outlive the day.

 

But he’d be damned if he let that happen.

 

He quickened his pace, the trees and animals whispering, urging him on, the wind sifting through his bird’s nest hair.

 

He soon entered a small clearing, where Felix and the other Lost Boys were gathered. Small, hiccupping sobs echoed as Peter saw John and Michael sniffling over their sister.

 

When John saw Peter approaching, he gently took hold of Michael’s hand and led him to the crowd of Lost Boys, wiping his eyes behind his glasses.

 

Peter dropped to his knees beside Wendy, his stomach in knots and his heart pounding as he reached out to brush his fingers through her silky golden locks.

 

Her sky-blue eyes were open, but they were blank, unseeing, empty.

 

With salty tears leaking from mossy-green orbs, Peter leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his beloved’s pale pink lips.

 

In that single moment, the sun and moon seemed to freeze in time as a burst of energy rippled through the land.

 

Sky-blue eyes blinked and twinkled as they met a pair of watery grass-green ones.

 

“Wendy-bird!”

 

“Peter Pan…”.

 

Words were unneeded as the two met in a loving embrace, the sky behind them glimmering in knowing as two whispered words echoed in the trees…

 

 

“ _I do”._

 

 

“And do you, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, take Peter Pan to be your woefully wedded partner, to be joined together in great joy, as the sun and moon once were, to be bonded for eternity?” Felix grinned as Wendy nodded, joyful tears sparkling on her rosy cheeks. “I do”.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…”

 

Peter gazed at Wendy with pure love and adoration as he pulled her close, their joint hands (and lips) signifying their union.

 

Neverland smiled, for Peter Pan was finally growing up.

 

 

 

Hours later, Peter and Wendy found themselves on one of Neverland’s many beautiful beaches, saying farewell to John and Michael, as it was surely going to be a while before the two returned from their honeymoon.

 

“Have fun you two!” called out Michael as Peter and Wendy prepared to fly off.

 

“But not too much fun!” added John as Peter winked cheekily.

 

“No promises, dear brother-in-law!”

 

John rolled his eyes as he smiled and waved goodbye one final time.

 

Peter and Wendy, with their hands linked and eyes bright, rose into the sky as the stars twinkled like fairies against the dark veil of night.

 

The cool night air whipped their hair around their faces as they headed towards the second star to the right, and straight on ‘til morning…

 

 

**The Enchanted Forest**

 

“You know Peter, I’m grateful the Indians were nice enough to make me a wedding dress, but they were a little off the mark when it comes to practicality”.

 

Peter laughed heartily as Wendy tried in vain to lift the skirt of her dress to paddle in the river.

 

“Well, I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear, my darling”, said Peter, exaggerating the _‘dar’_ in darling.

 

 

Suddenly, a cold wind whipped through the clearing, causing them both to tense up.

 

The trees rustled quietly, almost as if they were whispering, but there was a sense of urgency to the hushed whispers.

 

“We have to leave. Now.”

 

Peter’s words were sharp and forced, flickers of his old temper sparking as he hurried to Wendy.

 

But before he could reach her, a deafening boom of thunder sounded, and a flash of lightning cracked behind them, sending a tree falling towards Wendy!

 

Wendy gave out a sharp cry as a heavy tree branch crushed her left leg, her fits curled into the dirt in pain as tears quickly stained her cheeks.

 

“WENDY!”

 

Peter’s tone was urgent and panicked as he lifted the tree branch off her broken leg.

 

_**Blood.** _

 

Scarlet red blood, mixing disgustingly with the stagnant rain that had begun to fall.

 

Peter felt sick.

 

He tore off the sleeve of his wedding robe and wrapped it around Wendy’s leg as a makeshift bandage.

 

 

Meanwhile, a dark purple cloud descended on the clearing, the atmosphere reeking of dark magic.

 

Peter knew what it was, but he knew Wendy was in no condition to walk, let alone fly, and adding his emotional state to the mix would make it next to impossible.

 

With nothing left to do but to cherish these last few moments with his beloved, he kissed her fiercely, pouring every ounce of love into it, hoping, praying, that they would make it out of this.

 

Whatever ‘this’ was.

 

Sensing their time was limited, Wendy kissed back with just as much fervour, as the dark, sinister cloud engulfed them both.

 

Tears dripped from their eyes as they felt themselves being torn apart, broken pieces of forgotten memories and forgotten love lost in the dark, smoky haze.

 

 

And then they were gone.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is filler.

Cold.

Burning.

Thunder.

Lightning.

Green eyes.

“WENDY!”

“Gwen! Gwen, darling?”

 

Sky-blue eyes slowly flickered open.

 

She was in a hospital bed.

 

Then she remembered; she had a broken leg, she’d been taken to the hospital.

 

“Alright Gwen, the doctor says your leg should be fully healed now. You can come home”.

 

With a heavy sigh, Gwen got out of the bed and pulled on her jacket, giving her mother Sarah a forced smile.

 

On the one hand, she was happy to be able to go home, her broken leg now fully healed.

 

On the other hand, she knew the lecture that was to come, given the circumstances of how exactly she had gotten her leg broken in the first place.

 

She had been climbing a tree.

 

Nothing that scandalous, right?

 

Prim and proper little Gwendolyn Smith had been raised to be a perfect student, perfect daughter, perfect citizen, perfect everything.

 

She had simply been trying to get her bag back from the branch of a tree, because of some older boys from her school tossing it up there.

 

Usually, despite being the perfect target for bullies, given her goody-two-shoes reputation, she was left alone.

 

But sadly, it seemed these boys had been in a particularly bad mood today and she had been the one unlucky enough to cross their path on her way home.

 

Unfortunately, the tree had been rather frail, so after yanking her bag rather forcefully from the branch it was stuck on, she had fallen over and pulled the branch down with her, breaking her leg.

 

Oddly, Gwen’s recollection of the event was rather fuzzy, and she tried to remember the details, but she mostly just knew what her mother and the doctor told her, assuring her she probably just had mild amnesia.

 

Strangely enough, she could not seem to recall the event without seeing a pair of dark, forest green eyes.

 

Who they belonged to, she did not know, so she simply brushed the thoughts away, turning her attention back to her mother.

 

“Would you like to go to Granny’s, sweetheart? My treat?” Sarah looked at her daughter with a careful expression melded onto her features, trying to read the young girl’s emotions.

 

Sarah was, in a way, a rather carefree mother, with wild black hair and grey-brown eyes, letting Gwen do what she wanted most of the time, as she trusted her daughter to look after herself and not do anything stupid.

 

Sadly though, Sarah was quite clueless when it came to teenagers, so by the time Gwen was 15, she had pretty much given up trying to understand her daughter.

 

A little bit of attempted mother-daughter time never hurt though.

 

“Yes please, Mom, that would be lovely!” Gwen said, thinking of Granny’s hot cocoa with whipped cream, marshmallows and peppermint syrup.

 

She licked her lips instinctively at the thought.

 

Sarah laughed loudly and thanked the doctors, leading Gwen out through the children’s ward, past the receptionist, out the main doors and down the road towards the warmth and comfort of Granny’s.

 

Half an hour later, after the slow walk home with their hot cocoas, Gwen and Sarah arrived at their small house a few blocks away from the local high school.

 

Gwen turned to look at the night sky and, without turning around, said, “I’m just going to sit out here for a bit. The stars are beautiful tonight”.

 

Sarah raised an eyebrow but didn’t object, turning the key and walking inside, leaving Gwen to lean against the fence and watch a shooting star.

 

She closed her eyes, feeling the cool night air stroke her warm cheeks, her cold fingers clutching her hot cocoa with a feeling of serene contentment.

 

This peace. It was so rare, so beautiful, so…

 

“So, you gonna stay there all night, or what?”

 

“EEEEEEEEEKKK!”

 

Gwen let out an inhuman screech as she practically jumped a mile in the air, dropping her cocoa while she was at it, spilling the steaming drink all over the ground and her clean white sneakers!

 

She looked up to give a severe telling-off to whoever had disturbed her peace and quiet, but when she actually saw him, the words died on her tongue.

 

It was a young boy, probably around her age, and he was ever-so-casually sitting on the tree branch above her head, looking down at her with an imp-like grin.

 

He had curly brown hair with flecks of gold in it, and mossy green eyes that twinkled with mischief.

 

For a brief moment, those eyes seemed so familiar, so real, so close…

 

Then the moment was gone, and Gwen gave the boy a pointed glare as she retorted back, “Are you going to sit up in that tree all night? What are you, an owl?”

 

If possible, the boy’s grin got even wider, and he twisted round and jumped down from the tree, landing directly in front of her.

 

“You’ve got fire. I like fire.”

 

Gwen felt her cheeks flushing as she was forced to stare directly into his vibrant green orbs.

 

“I’m Sam. And you?”

 

Gwen took a hesitant step back, eyeing him up curiously.

 

“Gwen. My name is Gwen.”

 

“Gwen, huh? I like it.”

 

The way he said her name made her heart skip a beat, and it took her a moment to notice that he was already walking away.

 

“I better be off, Ruby’ll be wondering where I’ve gotten to. I’ll see you around, Gwen!”

 

Gwen was about to say goodbye back when he turned around with a smirk and said, “And hey, maybe I can repay you for that cocoa some time?”

 

So, with a two-finger salute and an elfish grin, he was gone.

 

Gwen let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

Sparing one last look at the shimmering sea of stars, she smiled and walked inside the warmth of her house, her mind filled with thoughts of green eyes and shooting stars.

 

 

In the distance, as a 10-year-old boy sat at his windowsill, an old clock tower chimed 8:16PM for the first time in 28 years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated, feel free to correct any grammar/spelling errors! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
